1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to releasably attachable clips and more particularly relates to releasably attachable clips which may carry alarm or monitor activating members or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alarms and alarm-activating members attached to articles to signal the unauthorized removal of said articles beyond a monitored point is known in the art. Several of these anti-pilferage or anti-shoplifting systems are described in some detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,448; 3,631,442; 3,577,136 and others. In general, the systems comprise an activating device such as a magnet, a miniature circuit, a radio transmitter, or the like which may be releasably attached to an article and a monitoring device which will sound an alarm and/or take a photograph if the activating device is sensed at the monitoring point. The monitoring point is usually located at or beyond the exit of a store, or other designated area. In theory, the activating devices should be easily attached to the articles, easily removed by authorized personnel having the proper equipment and very difficult to remove without the proper equipment, especially for the amateur shoplifter who is responsible for the major portion of shoplifting losses. The activating devices should also be reusable and nondestructive to the articles to which they are attached. The specially provided tool should be difficult to simulate with commonly available articles such as pocketknives, screwdrivers or the like and the tool should be able to assume various configurations to allow for independent systems to be provided while utilizing several basic components of the releasably attaching clip. The tool should also be large enough to attract attention in the event of unauthorized use and should be permanently mountable at an authorized use point, such as a cash register or the like.
Several devices have been utilized in the prior art to attach such activating devices to articles to be protected. Heat-releasable devices of both the melted member type and the bi-metallic lever type have been utilized. These heat-releasable devices have not been totally satisfactory as they have not always been reusable, they are relatively expensive to manufacture, they are somewhat difficult and time consuming to remove and they require a heat-generating tool which may injure the article, the activating member and/or the user.
Devices utilizing special keys have also been used. These devices have proven relatively expensive, the keys have proven relatively easy to be misplaced, and the devices have been subject to shoplifters who are somewhat more accustomed to violating key devices. These key-operated devices have also proved relatively expensive for use in independent systems having different keys as the key-release means have been relatively expensive to produce.
Devices utilizing sensors such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,448, which signal when the actuating device is removed have also been used. These devices are not totally satisfactory as they require complicated monitoring apparatus, the system must be completely or partially de-activated during authorized removal after payment and removal within the confines of the store will activate the alarm while not necessarily signaling an illegal event which may tend to cause confusion, legal liability and/or non-use of the system.